Patrick Joiner
Patrick Tallent Joiner is the second son between FG Joiner and his wife Gladys, and the younger brother to David and the older brother to Will, and the older half-brother to Frances and Joy. Patrick is best friends with Sterling Smith whom he has known since his early childhood and are always tied to the hip. He was originally with a girl named Sandra who eventually cheats on him with another man and gets pregnant with his baby causing him great heartbreak and turmoil. Background Early life Storyline Patrick Joiner/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Patrick posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Patrick possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Patrick can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Patrick, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Patrick can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Patrick can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Patrick can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: Patrick can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Patrick is from the Latin name Patricius, which meant "nobleman". This name was adopted in the 5th-century by Saint Patrick, whose birth name was Sucat. He was a Romanized Briton who was captured and enslaved in his youth by Irish raiders. After six years of servitude he escaped home, but he eventually became a bishop and went back to Ireland as a missionary. He is traditionally credited with Christianizing the island, and is regarded as Ireland's patron saint. * Tallent is a habitational name from Talland in Cornwall, which is thought to be named as ‘hill-brow church site’, from Cornish tal + lann. * Joiner is a occupational surname for a carpenter (that is, a person who joined wood together to make furniture). Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** Patrick's favorite foods are ; while his least favorite foods are ** Patrick's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are nothing in particular. ** Patrick can sleep up to seven hours. ** His average bath time is none, he doesn't own one. ** His favorite artists are * Patrick comes from Patrick Magee a Northern Irish actor and director of stage and screen. * His middle name is Tallent which comes from Garry Tallent. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Joiner family Category:Cambions Category:Winterbloom students Category:Jupiter house